


Keep Him Tied Up to a Dream

by GlitterMan (Glitter_Man)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gunplay, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Man/pseuds/GlitterMan
Summary: This is another extremely self indulgent fic (who woulda guessed). Also all of my work is unbeta-ed so. Yknow. There might be mistakes
Relationships: Abraham Van Helsing (Code: Realize)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Keep Him Tied Up to a Dream

Van slowly slid the gun up Maratus's thigh before bringing it back down again, teasing him with the cold steel. Maratus groaned in response. 

"Hm? Do you like that?"

"Yes sir."

"Well maybe I'll continue then," Van said with a smirk. He took the gun up higher each time, though never quite reaching as high as Maratus wanted. He whimpered a bit, asking for more.

"I thought we agreed I'm the one in charge here?" Van replied, gesturing to the ropes tying Maratus's arms above his head. "Or do you not want this?" he said teasingly, stopping his movements.

"I want it master, please!" Maratus whined.

"Good boy," Van murmured. "I'll have to reward you. What do you want?"

"Fuck, please touch me. I can't take it anymore!" 

"Hmm, alright then," Van said, pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth. He ran his hand down Maratus's right side, mirroring his movement with the gun on the left. Van leaned down a bit more on the bed to press kisses down his lovers abdomen, and slowly dragged his bare hand across Maratus's hip to finally touch him where he wanted it.

"Fuck, yes Van, please!" Maratus moaned as his partner began pressing his fingers against his folds. He glided his fingers gently up and down, teasing his pet. Maratus attempted to push his hips up to get more, but Van's other arm held him down. Maratus whined but was cut off when Van quickly slid two fingers inside him. He pulled them back before swiftly pushing them in again, making Maratus groan. He took his time, savoring all the noises that came out of his mouth. 

With his other hand, Van started moving the gun again, scraping the barrel against Maratus's side. Maratus jolted and shivered against it. The safety was on, but it still gave him a rush to feel the revolver against his body. Van watched his every movement carefully, getting even harder by the minute.

Van pulled his fingers out, and while Maratus whined at the loss, Van didn't seem to care. He pulled off his other glove and unzipped his pants, pushing himself up against his partner. Maratus moaned at the feeling, eager for more, but Van didn't indulge him just yet. 

"Suck," he commanded, pressing the gun against Maratus's lips. Maratus obediently opened his mouth, closing his eyes and doing as he was told. Van watched the way Maratus lapped at the firearm, groaning a bit as he did. He pushed the gun in farther, making Maratus gag a bit before pulling it back. Maratus enthusiastically continued fellating the gun, occasionally pulling back to lap at it where Van could see.

He finally pulled the gun away from his partner's mouth, though Maratus's mouth stayed open a moment longer, giving it one last lick. Van closed his eyes, restraining himself from losing his composure, and set the gun aside. He rolled his hips against his lover's, making Maratus let out a groan.

"Are you ready?" Van asked, looking into Maratus's golden eyes.

"Yes master," Maratus murmured, thoroughly entranced. Van let out a breath and carefully pushed into his partner. They both moaned, Van not wasting much time before pulling out and slamming back in again. Maratus let out a cry as Van pounded into him, overwhelmed by pleasure after being teased for so long. Van buried his face in Maratus's shoulder and kept up his fast pace. Maratus strained against the ropes tying him to the headboard, but they held firm, keeping him from touching his partner. Van noticed and pushed up to give him a wicked grin.

Neither of them lasted long, having been building up for some time. Maratus came first with a loud moan, his walls tightening with pleasure. Van gave a few final thrusts and came as well, his partner's orgasm pushing him over the edge. They layed there, panting, until Van finally pulled out, falling next to Maratus on the bed. He reached over and untied the ropes keeping Maratus's arms bound, and gently massaged his wrists. When he was untied and felt like he could move again, Maratus sank into Van's arms.

"You were so good for me," Van said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Maratus's back. Maratus let out a small contented noise, pulling himself closer to his lover.


End file.
